


Syndrome XXY

by LouisIsHarrysHome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Crossdresser!Harry, Daddykink, Discipline, Doctor!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Masochism, Panties, Punishment, Rewards, Sadism, Sick!Harry, Smut, Spanking, dom!Louis, feminine!harry, idk what else to put, sub!Harry, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsHarrysHome/pseuds/LouisIsHarrysHome
Summary: Harry Styles has Klinefelter Syndrome and he's matched with Dominant Dr. Louis William Tomlinson who happens to be his idol.Or the BDSM au where Harry is submissive and feminine and Louis is his Daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

_August 5, 2016_

"Mum! Have you seen my dark blue dress?" Harry yells from his room. His mum, Anne, walks up to check on him, frowning when she sees that her son hasn't gotten dressed yet, "Harry, you need to be at the City Hall by 9:00, it's already 8:20, what are you doing lying around?"

Every three months on the 5th day, the City Hall conducted tests to match 16+ year old Submissives to college graduated Dominants (it doesn't matter the age, they should already have a stable job and proper profession). Both Dominants and Submissives take the test at the same time. To differentiate the two, Submissives have a blue triangle on their wrists while Dominants have black ones.

"I can't find my dress!" The boy pouts, one would think he was bossy and loud, but he's usually quiet and shy unless it came to his clothing , "It's the best one I have and it would increase my chances of my Dom finally accepting me."

Three months ago, Harry had already taken the test for a Submissive to be matched with a Dominant. Turns out, when he was matched, the Dom matched to him rejected him due to his disorder called Klinefelter Syndrome, wherein he has to X chromosomes that made him more feminine than most.

It was a pathetic reason to reject a Sub, really. But since then, Harry became way more insecure about his disorder and he's kept to himself even more.

Anne digs through Harry's closest and shakes her head at the boy, "Here," She says, pulling out the clothes her son was searching for, "Now hurry up, you have five minutes then we need to go. Move."

Harry gives his mum a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, mummy."

The sixteen year old hurries to wear his pretty dress then quickly put on lipstick. Once he was done, he walks outside his room and into the living room where his mum and Dominant sister were lounging in.

Anne smiles, "Okay, Haz, let's go. Gemma, you okay to wait here?"

Gemma hands her a thumbs up then adds, "I still find it unfair that I have to wait four more years in order to get paired. Not fair," She called out.

Her brother rolls his eyes, "Whatever, Gem, you need to graduate college first."

With that, him and his mum leave his sister in the house. The car ride was silent, not like Harry was in any mood to talk to anyone at the moment. He was too busy caught up in his own thoughts to notice that they have already arrived. Sometimes he forgets that the City Hall is just like 20 minutes away from his house.

"Harry, we're here," Anne sends him a warm smile, "Time to take the test and meet your Dom. Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

"I don't even know if I'm not rejected. Don't get your hopes up, mum."

"I won't, I promise."

Same old, same old happens when Harry walked into the City Hall without his mum. They ask for his name, age whatever and got his ID. Then drag him into a room with several other Submissives to take the test. He feels weird because among all the Submissives in the room, he's the only boy wearing a dress.

It's the exact same test with the exact same questions and Harry's one of the fastest to finish answering it.

Who's needs would you put first, yours or your Dom's?"

Harry answered it with a simple, 'depends on what they need and depends on the severity of the need.'

What does it mean for you to be a Submissive?

'To be whatever my Dom needs me to be but also to know my limits.'

What college course do you wish to take?

Easy peasy, 'Medicine. Surgery, to be exact.'

So on and so forth.

When he gets to the page to check his greens and leave his reds blank, he knows what he wants and what he doesn't so it was easy to go through everything.

Once the timer is up, all Submissives are whisked to a different room and told to 'wait for an hour before their Doms come to pick them up'. Harry sits alone in the corner, picking his fingernails and playing with the hem of his dress. He could hear the ticking of the clock amidst the silent room.

An hour later, all Subs are ordered to keep their heads bowed down and have their eyes trained on the floor for the Dominants were about to enter.

Harry inhales a deep breath when he heard the door open and the room is filled with chatter from Dominants. But it's not when two shiny black shoes stop in front of him does he feel like he was going to faint.

"Hi, love," The owner of the shoes greets. And _why is the voice so damn familiar?_

But Harry doesn't answer nor does he look up, instead, he watched the unnamed man sit down beside him and touch his thigh, "You can look up, babe, I wanna see you."

And Harry looks up.

And a gasp escapes his lips.

Whoever he was expecting definitely wasn't the man before him.

"My name is—"

"Dr. Louis William Tomlinson," Harry breathes out, "Head of neurosurgery at London General Hospital," And then the boy looks down, almost ashamed, "I—sorry for interrupting you, I just—wow."

Louis lifts an eyebrow before his lips cracks into an amused smile, "Hey, babe, it's okay. I see you already know me, which means you probably don't need to read my file," He chuckles. Harry blushes at that, "No, I didn't—I'm just a really big fan, I've always admired you and you are an excellent surgeon. Two Lister Medals and probably still counting," He rambled on.

The neurosurgeon laughs, "You don't need to read my file at all, princess. But here, let's go through both our files at the same time?" Louis suggests, handing his file to Harry, "We have two hours in this damned room, let's make the most of it."

They discuss their varying answers on the first page, Louis ends up smiling when they get to what Harry's aspirations are, "I see where you get all the knowledge about the world of medicine."

Harry smiled along with him but the smile soon fades when he sees Louis go lower down his profile, close to the disorders/sicknesses section. Panicked, he grabs the folder out of Louis' hands and clutches it against his chest.

Surprised by the sudden action from his Submissive, Louis' eyes turn darker and angrier but he tries to contain his composure, there must've been a reason Harry did that because he doesn't look like the type to disobey much.

"Harry," The older lad says slowly, "Give me back the folder and tell me why you did that."

"S—Sir," Harry stutteres, knowing he still made a mistake and it was a better time than ever to address his Dom properly. Although, to his defense, he did have his proper intentions, "S—sorry, I didn't want you to—" But instead of completing his sentence, he just hands back the folder to Louis, sliding it sheepishly over to the Dom.

Louis is quiet for a second then turns back to the page he was initially looking at, "What did you not want me to see, kitten?"

Harry bites his lip and points his finger near the section where his disorder is listed. His finger wasn't very accurate but Louis seemed to got to what he was trying to get at.

"Kitten..." Louis frowns, "You didn't want me to see you had—baby boy, I'm a doctor, I knew you had the syndrome since the moment I saw your face. Don't be ashamed of it, it's okay, really, it doesn't bother me. You're still you. It doesn't matter, syndrome or no syndrome."

The younger boy transfers his gaze to the floor, embarrassed by his previous actions, "I'm sorry, Sir, I just—the last person I was matched with rejected me because of that and I didn't—"

"It's okay, kitten, you forget about him and just remember I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are boring but necessary. But whatever Harry expected, he didn't expect he'd come out half-hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (Dont kill me at the end)

They talked about the rules when they get home after a little tour because Louis failed to bring the contract with him when he went to take the test.

Harry was dumbstruck.

He wasn't really sure what he was expecting from the neuro-god, but to say he was surprised by Louis' house was an understatement.

He was mesmerized, amazed and all those adjectives put together.

The two story house was huge, almost as big as that of a mansion. In comparison to Harry's house, it was a palace and he couldn't have asked for more.

Louis had opened the steel gates with a remote found in his car. He grabbed onto Harry's hand as they drove inside, "Is it nice enough, darling?"

Harry squeezed Louis' palm and nodded, "It's perfect, Sir."

Fast forward to Harry sitting on Louis' lap in the living room, the younger boy nuzzles his head on the crook of his Dom's neck, closing his eyes as his Dom fixes the papers on the desk.

"Princess," Louis murmurs softly, "I need you to read the rules aloud for me, okay? Then we can discuss if you have any questions or objections."

"Yes, Sir," Harry smiles a bit and begins reading, "Rule number one, the Submissive shall maintain respect to the Dominant at all times. This includes having the Submissive kneel in the presence of the Dominant when appropriate. If inappropriate, the Submissive is to maintain physical contact with the Dominant unless instructed otherwise." Harry was okay with that, it's a common rule among Subs.

"Rule number two, the Submissive must address the Dominant as 'Sir', 'Master' or 'Daddy' at all times." No problem with that either.

"Rule number three, the Submissive is to wake-up the Dominant by sucking his cock," They lived together so it's a fairly understandable rule. Or at least, they would end up living together within a week. Plus, Harry's staying over today since it was an unspoken rule for Submissives to stay the night with their Dominants the day they've been matched. Not coming home to his mum was practically a good sign. Harry looked up at Louis, "So I'll always have to wake-up before you?"

Louis nods, "You're practically my alarm clock. Although, an exemption would be if I wake up really early to get to work because there's an emergency or something."

Harry's brow furrow, "What if, like, I'm being punished and I'm in isolation or something?" The thought made the Sub shiver, isolation is something he wasn't too keen on getting an experience on.

"Then the rule won't apply," Louis shrugs, "Keep reading, love."

"Rule number four, the Submissive shall not leave the house without permission from the Dominant."

"Rule number five, the Submissive is expected to wear his collar at all times."

Louis reaches over to a box on the table, "This would be your collar, babe," He whispers, opening the box.

Harry reaches inside and took the collar out, gazing at it in awe, "I—wow, thank you, Daddy." He briefly runs his finger over the leather.

The older boys rubs his back, "We'll have a tag made tomorrow or something, just to have something that says you're mine," He says huskily, urging Harry to continue while putting the collar around his neck.

"Rule number six, the Submissive is to seek the Dominant's approval for their choice of clothing."

"Rule number seven, the Submissive shall use the safeword (Red) if his safety is being compromised in order to cease all actions by the Dominant." Harry frowns, although this was taught to him in High School, he never actually thought it would apply, "What if I don't remember to say Red? What if I say stop? Are you going to keep continuing? Because my first instinct might be—"

Louis shushes him, "It's okay, darling. Of course I'll stop if you say stop. I will try to be in tune with you so I know when I'm going too far."

"Okay, Sir. Rule number eight, the Submissive is not allowed to play with himself or orgasm without the permission of the Dominant."

"Rule number nine, the Submissive is to follow all direct orders by the Dominant unless it compromises his safety and well-being."

"Rule number ten, the Submissive is not to make eye contact with the Dominant/speak around the presence of the Dominant unless given permission to do so. The Submissive may ask to speak by tapping the Dominant's leg or asking 'May I speak, Sir?"

"Rule number eleven, if the Dominant brings the Submissive to his work, the Submissive is not allowed to interact with anybody or leave the Dominant's office without the permission of the Dominant."

"Rule number twelve, all punishments issued by the Dominant within reason must be taken willingly by the Submissive unless it compromises his well-being or safety."

With the collar around his neck and Louis' hands stroking his his thighs gently, Harry is half-hard by the time he is finished reading the last rule.

"Kitten," Louis eyes Harry's hard-on, "Do you want to me to do something about your little problem there?"

Harry whimpers and his cheeks flush red, "Please, Daddy."

"Mm, my baby wants Daddy to take care of him first, eh?"

"Pl—please, Daddy, want you to—"

"You know where the playroom is, right, baby?" Louis cooes when Harry gave him a quick nod, "Well, baby boy, I want you to go up there and wait for me by kneeling on the floor by the bed, don't take off any clothes just yet but do get your sandals off, think you can do that for me?"

Harry lets out a 'yes, Sir' enthustiastically, not wanting anymore than to please his Daddy and make him proud. He wants to prove to Louis that he was a good boy, Louis' good boy.

Louis watches Harry disappear up the stairs before standing up and stretching his arms. He clears the desk of all the papers and walks up the stairs slowly. He is in no rush at all, they have the whole night to themselves.

He doesn't bother taking his shoes off or his suit, he looks exactly the same as he did six hours ago.

Truth be told, Louis doesn't exactly have a concrete plan about what to do with Harry just yet. But even though he would take it slow, he wouldn't take it lightly. This would be their first and he wants to make a good impression, so he is going to give Harry the full Louis Tomlinson experience.

When he enters the room, Harry is kneeling on the floor, head bowed down with his hands on his lap.

Louis chooses not to say anything as he took off his coat, dropping it on the floor where he was sure Harry would see. The Submissive flinches a bit but doesn't make any other movement.

The Dominant smirks, taking a seat in the couch at the corner of the room, "Kitten, I want you to crawl over here. On your hands and knees, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS A CLIFFHANGER I KNOW IM SORRYYYY.
> 
> I just wanna sleep first, kay? I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Promise. I just really need to have a gameplan XD 
> 
> What do you guys think of it? Likes and dislikes in the story? Would love to know!
> 
> Don't forget to vote or comment, it makes my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First scene.

Harry edges closer to Louis, his hands and knees carrying him to kneel by his Dominant's feet, a comforting feeling washes over him the moment he could feel Louis' presence, a natural feeling for a Sub. He's still fully clothed, though, and so is Louis, and he would very much like to change that.

Louis runs his fingers through his Submissive's curls, trying to gauge any reaction from him, at the same time, trying to come up with a gameplan for what to do.

He'd take it slow, yes, but not light.

"Harry," The Dom starts, "Stand up and unzip your dress, hm?"

And Harry did as told, but once his zipper was down, he makes a move to take the whole thing off, having Louis let out a noise of disapproval, "I _said_ unzip your dress, not take it off," And then he decides to test the waters to see how Harry would like to be treated, "You _sluts_ really don't know how to follow any orders."

The Submissive whimpers, already upset that he had disappointed his Dom on the first day, something he wasn't so keen on doing at all, "I—I do, Sir." But he wouldn't deny that he wasn't the least bit turned on by Louis calling him a slut.

Angered by the Submissive's unpermitted reply, Louis stands up and tugs on the younger boy's chin, forcing him to look at the Dom straight in the eyes, "I did not give you any permission to speak, that's rule number ten, in case you forgot. Now, take your panties off first," He growls.

Harry feels the sting of Louis' hands even after he had let go. The boy, so eager to please, hurriedly takes off his panties and holds it in his right hand, eyes still on Louis.

The Dom makes it his job to lower the straps of Harry's dress and pull him out off it slowly, careful not to rip any cloth while he takes in Harry's gorgeous and feminine figure. It gets Harry insecure, the way he was fully exposed to his still-clothed-Dom with his cock in full view. He was aware of how small it was due to his syndrome, and he wasn't sure if Louis was staring at it because he lusted for it or because he was disgusted by it.

Harry tries not to think about it.

"What do we have here?" Louis smiles, a very sarcastic one at that, as he leans down to give Harry's balls a tight squeeze, "All full. When was the last time you came, love? You may speak."

Harry blushes, "Two days ago, Daddy."

"Uhuh, and how did you come, baby boy?"

Baby boy.

Harry likes the sound of that pet name escaping Louis' lips.

"Used my hand, Master."

"Let's see if you'll be good enough to come today," Louis knows he would let Harry come later on. He's simply trying to provoke the younger boy, see if he can handle it. Because this, all this was just around 3% of Louis' dominance, and he was capable of so much more. _Much, much more_.

Harry nods, waiting for the next order, which came when his Dom let go of his balls.

"I wonder," Louis muses, eyes flicking from Harry's panties and the boy's mouth, "Did you behave enough to deserve my cock in your mouth or do you wish me to gag and blindfold you because you couldn't follow simple instructions then do whatever I please with your body?"

Normally, a person would pick the former option because at least then, they knew what was about to happen.

However, Harry is torn.

He is aware that he was not a good enough Sub for Louis, so saying that he deserved Louis' cock was a lie. And he doesn't want to lie, not to Louis. As much as he wants to taste his Dominant and suck him off, he knew he doesn't deserve it.

"Which do you think you deserve today, Harry?" Louis coaxes, running a thumb over Harry's flushed cheek.

"Th—the second option, Sir," Harry stutters out, nervous. But he knew that was the answer Louis wants. He was sure of it.

"What's that? You sound quite unsure, darling."

"The second option, Sir," The curly headed boy says, much clearer. And he is sure that it pleased Louis, even at the slightest bit. Or at least, he hopes it did, because that was what all this was about, pleasing Louis.

Louis kisses him on the cheek, soft lips pressing down, "Thank you for being honest, darling. Now, I think you know what to do with your panties."

And Harry becomes all things _but_ calm.

He begins to panic. Because, no, he _doesn't_ know what to do. It was his first day, how was he supposed to know what his Dom's expectations were. It was obvious the panties served a purpose and they weren't meant to be dropped onto the floor. But Louis just stood there, staring at him with a small, encouraging smile.

Harry is ready to burst into tears since he didn't know how he could please his Dom. And he prays to God that Louis would tell him how. Give him step by step instructions or something. Something _more_ than just a smile.

The young Sub gapes at his Daddy, wanting to speak and ask what the hell he was expected to do. But he couldn't because Louis was about to gag him because of that very—

 _Oh_.

It hits Harry like a brick wall he walked right into.

It was stupid of him to not have caught on immediately. What else was he supposed to do with the panties anyway? Wear them again? He felt dumb.

Slowly, he lifts his right hand to his mouth, stuffing the pink fabric inside. His stomach flutters when Louis nods at him with what seemed to be something of approval, "Good boy," The Dom murmurs.

 _Good boy_.

Harry was _Louis_ ' good boy.

He can't help but let a grin grace his features, panties still in his mouth as his teeth clamp down on it.

"So beautiful, my princess," Louis praises, "Could you get on the floor for Daddy? Hands and knees with your bum up in the air, yeah?"

Harry doesn't attempt to say a thing but instead he simply does what was asked of him. He doesn't want to disobey any more rules for Louis, at least, not tonight.

He isn't sure how long he was on his hands and knees, the carpet digging into his skin as Louis walked around him.

A few minutes later, black fabric comes into full view and completely deprives Harry of his right to see. Now, he couldn't see nor could he speak.

And it made him feel great. Like he is finally doing something right, being good for Louis, as if he finally has a purpose.

And that purpose was to please his Dom, nothing more.

"Now, listen to my voice, kitten," The Dom encourages, stroking Harry's back, "You are aware of how the stoplight system works, yes?" Harry bobs his head in agreement—not like he could verbally answer, anyway. Louis continues, "Good. If you are yellow and need me to check on you or if you are red and you need me to stop, just shake your head quickly, okay? Hell, if I don't catch on and fail to stop, kick me. Understood?"

Harry is sure Louis would sense that he couldn't take it before he owuld realize it himself, but he nods along anyway, thankful that at least his Dom cared about his well-being.

He just wished he knew what was coming.

The wait is the worst part. Waiting without any indication about when the next move would happen, the wait in itself creates excruciating pain. He wants to scream, wants to take his blindfold off and look at his Dom. But Harry can't do that, no, he can't, because he needs to be good.

For Louis. His Dom.

There's a loud snap behind him that makes him jump, shoulders tensing. Harry resists the urge to look around—even though he is sure he wouldn't see a thing, it's still tempting.

"Baby boy, I want you to stay still, alright? We'll leave it at ten for now. Think you can do that for me? Be a good boy and stay still for Daddy?"

Realization dawns on Harry right then and there. Louis was going to punish him for his previous disobedience so he could shake off the guilty feeling nestling inside him. And that snap... that was probably Louis' belt.

"Wish you could see yourself now, sweetheart," Louis grunts, landing the first hit on Harry's bum.

Harry stifles a moan against his gag but doesn't move a limb.

"Such a slut, so turned by this, aren't you?" Another hit.

Louis tightens his grip on his belt, "Next time, you should know—" the sound of the belt echoes in the room, "—Not to speak without my permission."

"You're such a naughty boy, darling." Harry has saliva dripping down his chin but he makes no move to wipe it off. He groaned, bowing his head a bit as if it would help relieve some pressure.

On the next hit, Harry clenches his bum around nothing, the stinging pain bringing tears to his eyes.

Louis wasn't very fond of that.

"Stop."

 _Six_.

"Clenching."

 _Seven_.

Harry unclenches his bum immediately.

 _Eight_.

 _Nine_.

"Have you finally learned your lesson?" Louis asks, raining the last hit on Harry's bum that was now covered with ten red lashes.

The Sub nods quickly. But Louis isn't quite done with him just yet.

Louis lets his belt fall to the floor, making a soft sound as it hit the carpet. The Dom went over to a drawer and pulled our just what he needed—lube.

"No cumming until I say so, got it?" Louis doesn't even bother checking Harry's answer, knowing it was a yes. He lubes his fingers up gently, leans down and began to insert his index into Harry's bum, taking the boy by surprise.

A strangled sound escapes the Sub's lips as his Dom continued to finger him. He's desperate for more, moving back to earn more from Louis.

Louis feels gracious tonight, so he inserts his middle finger next, in succession to the first finger, with two fingers fingering him, Harry moans past his gag, letting out a very muffled, 'Daddy'.

'Three. Please, three fingers.' Harry thinks. It seemed as though Louis is able to read his mind because he does insert his third finger. With three fingers inside Harry, Louis grins, "Such a whore, taking Daddy's fingers like a slut, yeah? Do you need to cum, baby? Cum for Daddy?"

And Harry does need to cum. Louis is right.

Louis is always right.

Forever will be right.

"Come for me, then, darling, come for Daddy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your opinions! Comments are really appreciated+kudos if you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry checks out Louis' workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit medical at the end of this chapter (Louis is a doctor, so like, it comes with the story, ya know?), but nothing you guys won't understand, trust me. And sorry there's still no sex.
> 
> And if you're wondering what asystole is, it's flatlining.
> 
> Any questions just comment :)

_August 6, 2016_

Louis wakes up with Harry's mouth around his cock.

He turns on his lamp shade, unable to see anything but Harry's dark silhouette.

The Dom groans, reaching out to grip on his Sub's curls, "Shit. What a fucking sight to wake up to." He tousles his morning hair with his free hand as Harry continued sucking him, "So beautiful, princess."

Harry smiles a bit with Louis' cock down his throat, he gives it a couple more licks with his tongue, his head bobbing up and down as his Dom moans above him.

"Ah, God, Haz," Louis hisses, coming down Harry's throat, not even giving Harry the slightest bit of warning. But Harry swallows it all, not letting a single drop fall to the sheets. He straightens up, waiting for Louis to say something.

Louis grins at him, "Did really good, babe." When Harry doesn't reply to him, he shifts uncomfortably, "Oh, uh, guess I never made the no talking rule clear, eh? You can talk freely when we're alone, like this, as long as we aren't doing a scene or when we're around friends or family—just not strangers or co-workers. Same goes for eye contact."

Immediately, Harry glances up to look at Louis, the surgeon's face was scrunched up in amusement and joy, crinkles reaching up into his eyes. Harry's never looked at anything more beautiful.

He crawls up the bed to sit beside the feathery haired lad, cuddling up on his chest, "Are you going to work today, Daddy?"

Louis pets the boy's hair, "Yeah, I want to take you with me but my shift's not until 10:00 so I was thinking we could drop by your house first. Introduce me to your mum, have a little chat then we can head to the hospital."

Harry perks up at this, he's been meaning to bring up the topic of his mum with Louis but he just didn't know how, "Yes, of course, Sir. I would like that very much."

"Great. Let's take a shower then, baby."

\--- --- ---

"So, have you done the dirty yet?" Anne gets onto it the moment Louis stood up and went to a different room to answer a phone call. Harry flushes red. Currently, he's wearing Louis' sweater, which was quite loose on him, and shorts. Even though he hadn't brought any clothes with him last night, Louis still managed to get him into panties because he 'had a stock just in case his Sub would need'.

He wasn't wrong, at least.

"Mum!" Harry whines, "It's none of your business."

"Come on," His mum pushes, "I just want to know if he is a good enough Dom for you. I want to know if he treats you well."

Harry coughs, "He does, he treats me well, mum, he knows what he's doing. Now can we please talk about something else?"

He's interrupts when Gemma stumbles inside, cheeks a hot pink, "Okay, Harry, is that your Dom in the living room? Cuz I just bumped into him and he is hot," She rambled, "Wait, no! I shouldn't have said that. I just mean that I bumped into him and mya have embarrassed myself a bit because—"

The only boy in the kitchen blinks at his sister before bursting into a fit of laughter, "Did you just—Gem, you just called my Dom hot. As in like, hot. The boy that screwed me yesterday. You called him hot," He giggles.

Gemma turned even brighter than before, "Oh, shut up, Harry. What's his name?"

"Dr. Louis William Tomlinson," Harry states proudly.

"Aww, that's cute, little bro, you got someone to guide you on your way in med school."

He snorts. "You just called my Dom hot, you don't get a say on whether he's cute anymore."

His sister glares at him, "I didn't mean _he_ was cute, I meant that he—"

"Harry," A familiar, calming voice pipes up from the kitchen doorway. When Harry turns around, Louis stood there in all his glory, suit fixed and ready, "I'm so sorry to interrupt but I have trauma paging me from the hospital. I know I said my shift is at 10, but they need a consult for this one so I have to be there. Do you want to stay here and I'll pick you up later or do you want to come along with me?"

"No!" Harry yells, a bit louder than intended, "I—uh, I would like to come with you. Sir," He adds the last part quickly.

Louis shows him a thumbs up, "I guess you can say goodbye first, I'll wait in the car," He then acknowledges the relatives, "It was nice meeting you Anne. Gemma as well."

Once he was gone and out of earshot, Gemma nudges her younger sibling, smirking, "You are so whipped."

"Shut up, loser," Harry grumbled, "Bye, mum."

"Bye, Harry. Have fun."

\--- --- ---

"Haz, you know the protocol here?" Louis asks, walking side-by-side with Harry to his office. He's already changed out of his suit and into appropriate scrubs for an attending. Harry scrambled to keep up with his fast pace, "Yes, Daddy. I don't leave the room or talk to anyone without asking you. Got it."

"Dr. Snow!" Louis calls out a resident on her way to what looks like post-ops, "Tell Dr. Payne to see me in my office."

The duo stops in front of the door with _Dr. Louis W. Tomlinson_ written on the plaque. Louis steps inside, kissing Harry' s forehead, "Good boy," He whispers, "You can sit on the couch or my lap, which would you prefer?"

"Your lap, Sir, if that would be alright."

"No problem, baby, come on," Louis proceeds to sit on his chair, pulling Harry on his lap as they waited for Dr. Payne—head of cardiothoracics—to come in.

Dr. Payne barges in thirty seconds later, "Dr. Tomlinson, I am so sorry, there was a tumor, it was huge, could've been the operation of your life. But the guy was in an accident and suffered internal bleeding we didn't even catch until after we made the CT scan. I attempted to crack his chest but he went through asystole. The defibrilator didn't—"

Louis holds Harry's hand tight, not really wanting his baby to hear this, "Dr. Payne. Liam. Calm down, okay? You need to calm down, deep breaths, atta boy."

Liam exhales slowly, "Are you... upset?" Of course he would ask that. He's a sub, he would definitely ask that.

The older Dom raises a questioning look, "Am I upset the patient died? Yes, of course because we're here to save lives and we just failed to do that. Am I upset I didn't get to operate? No, I won two Lister Medals. I found the cure for Schizophrenia. Honestly, I have done what I needed, I'm not here to chase surgeries anymore. I'm here to save lives. Now leave, I have some teaching to do. New interns need my knowledge, hun."

Liam rolls his eyes at that, "Niall's picked his intern for the open appendectomy he's performing today. Just in case your interested."

"Alright, alright. Go home, Li, or do your post-ops. Quit worrying and just work. You'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"I—fine," Liam mutters dejectedly, "Oh, and you got yourself a great one, Dr. Tomlinson." He said, referring to Harry.

Louis smirks, looking at his Submissive, "I knew that. He's great, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there's anything you don't get (in this chapter or the future chapters) feel free to ask :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happen.

Louis gets the idea when he remembers the time his best mate/fellow attending brought in his Sub to watch as surgery in the gallery because 'the Sub had nothing better to do.'

Harry's is snuggled into his chest, comfortable and sleepy when his Dom tells him what he had in mind.

"You're starting college soon, right? Pre-med. You did mention biology before you get into med school, if I remember correctly? What specialization do you want to get when you become a surgeon, by the way?"

Harry stirs at that, all of a sudden he's up and awake in Louis' lap, "Oh, uh, right. Um, I was—right, yeah, that's what I got. I was thinking of cardio or neuro. But I think I'm leaning more on neuro."

"That's great, sweetheart, so, where are you studying?"

The younger boy avoids his Dom's gaze, "Well, um, I got into Cambridge if that isn't so much a problem with—" Louis imterrupts him immediately, "Whoa. Wait, you got into Cambridge? You never told me!" He hugs him tightly, "I'm so proud of you, love," The doctor pulls away, though, as if a worried thought crossed his mind, "Hang on, who's paying for your tuition?"

"Scholarship, Daddy," Harry giggles, poking Louis' shoulder cutely, "But that's nothing. You got into Harvard. Harvard is like, the main deal. It gets you in any hospital."

Louis waves it away, "Non-sense. What got me there is money from my parents. However, you got a bloody scholarship. Now that—that is something."

"Sir, money or no money, you still graduated first in your class. Doesn't matter how you got there, what matters is where you end up," Harry retorts.

"And when did you get all smart to me about this, hm?" Louis means it as a joke but Harry frowns and makes himself smaller, as if he was at fault, "I—I'm sorry, Sir, I was just—"

Louis makes a mental note that Harry is way more sensitive than he thinks.

"Princess, no, it was a joke, okay? I didn't mean it in a bad way," He apologizes softly to his Sub, "Here, I have something to cheer you up." Louis clicks open a tab in his laptop and on the screen is a full view of something that looks like a brain scan with a malignant tumor on it, "You see this, babe? My fellow, Dr. Sierra, is going to operate on this today. We could watch from the gallery, if you'd like?"

And Harry has never felt luckier to be matched with a surgeon.

"I would love to, Daddy! This is awesome."

"Mhm," Louis says absentmindedly, gaze flying to Harry's lips, "I haven't kissed you yet. And you look very kissable right now, so maybe it's a great time, don't you agree?"

Harry smiles, hands on his collar just to feel that it's there, "It's your call, Daddy."

"My call indeed," Louis murmurs, lips attaching to Harry's. He goes full-on Dominant and pushes Harry's lips apart with his tongue.

The kiss isn't clean, and Harry just lets Louis take control, do whatever he wants, just like he's supposed to.

It's when Harry needs to catch his breath do they end the kiss.

"Okay, okay," Louis surrenders, "I'd love to have foreplay with you, then maybe office sex or something. But, we have a surgery to catch, and I rather you learn from that then from my dick. As much as I want that, I really..." He trails off, giving Harry a look that says, 'The sex can come later, I'll make it special for you'.

Harry laughs and when he looks at Louis, he hardly recognizes the man as the same person that was punishing and humiliating him yesterday. And he is grateful for that, grateful that Louis isn't one of those Doms that just loved to drag their Subs around and parade them like non-living trophies. He was thnakful that not only does he have a Dom, but also a friend and possible lover as well.

They both stare at each other in silence for awhile before Harry interrupts it, "Sir?"

Louis shakes out of his trance, "Yes, kitten?"

"Tumor. Surgery. O.R," Harry reminds, still smiling.

"Oh, right. Right," Louis allows Harry to stand before doing so with himself, "O.R three with Dr. Sierra, come on, I bet she's about to start already.

\--- --- ---

Harr doesn't talk or make eye contact with Louis as soon as they stepped out of the office.

The gallery is filled with attendings and residents—even interns, a mixture of Submissives and Dominants but Harry doesn't fit in at all because he isn't even starting college yet and the people around him are all doctors.

When he signals he's about to sit on the floor and kneel, Louis disagrees, knowing the wall would obstruct his view, "Love, come on, don't go shy on me now. Sit on my lap while we watch, yeah?"

Harry agrees to that, making sure to avoid all the stares and whispers he is getting from other surgeons.

Although, they all shut up when Louis shoots them a not-so-friendly stare.

The surgery begins, and it doesn't seem like anything is going on at first, but Harry is very much interested. He sits on Louis' lap and leans forward every now and then when things begin to become much more interesting.

But things don't go too well when they here a ' _What the hell_ ,' come through the intercom. Louis snaps out of his daydram (that may or may not have involved fucking Harry over a desk while he was handcuffed and gagged) and looks down to see the problem.

Dr. Sierra is scolding her intern while simultaneously attempting to fix a cut he had made.

Louis pushes Harry off of him maybe a little too hard and stands up, going near the intercom.

"Dr. Sierra," He starts, "Dr. Sierra, calm down. What happened?"

" _My resident breached a hole in the frontal lobe whil he was holding it open for me to be to see the tumor_ ," Dr. Sierra replies while trying to stop some bloody, " _Dr. Tomlinson, I can't stop the excess bleeding_."

"How big's the cut, Sierra?" Louis asks. Harry's watching him from the side, admiring how good he looked in those scrubs and getting carried away by not very appropriate thoughts.

" _About five millimeters too wide. Dr. Tomlinson, I—what the fuck is wrong with you_!" Dr. Sierra is back at screaming to her intern when his shaky hands drop the scalpel in hand, " _How are you even qualified to practice medicine_?"

Louis sees the problem immediately, he's made the same mistake the intern has before.

"Cut it off," He orders, "Dr. Sierra, do a hemispherectomy and let the brain heal itself."

" _What? Louis, I can't do—it might not even_ —"

"Trust me, Sierra. I'm not a neuro-god for nothing."

And Louis turns off the intercom. Louis goes back to sit with Harry, "I didn't push you off too hard didn't I?"

Harry leans in to whisper to him, "It doesn't matter, Sir. That was hot and brilliant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the medical crap. Do you guys think I should cut it or keep it? It makes me feel comforted and I think it does fit the story, I'm sorry to disappoint but this won't be entirely about sex, it's Harry's and Louis' life too. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Comment and kudos please, it really motivates me :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambridge University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started putting dates so no one gets confused. PS sorry for time skip.

_September 2, 2016_

It's been roughly a month since Louis had Harry in his hold, and the younger boy has completely adjusted to Louis' rules and expectations.

Harry has learned a lot and he is sure as hell grateful for having Louis as his Dominant—he wouldn't dare ask for anybody else. Sure, he gets punished every now and then if he's done anything bad, but it was a part of their life, how their society works.

The worst Harry's gotten as punishment so far was a caning to the soles of his feet, making him unable to walk properly for a couple of days. He had been in a very sore mood that day when he found out that Louis had to cancel dinner due to an emergency surgery. So when Louis got home, Harry met him in the living room with not very kind eyes and began yelling not very kind words.

Words that would go under the 'disrespect' category in Louis' list, which is why Harry had to be punished.

He knew he's been lucky, to be honest, but if he repeats a mistake (not that he ever has yet, but he was bound to), Louis swore he would pretty much regret it.

So he's been trying to be good. And today is the first day of his college life and Louis has been all over the place about it.

He's been tutoring the Sub for the past week.

Tutoring him to 'be ahead of the rest of the students.'

"Okay," Louis picks up a flashcard off the countertop, turning to Harry as he watches the boy shoulder his backpack, wearing really tight leggings and Louis' sweater (again), "A nitrogen fixing microbe associated with Azolla in rice fields is called...?"

Harry laughs and then approaches his Dom, "Sir," He begins, trying to calm Louis down, "Daddy, come on, it's my first day, I'm sure the profs won't bombard me with these questions the moment I walk through the door. We've been going through your notes the past few days, I appreciate it, really do, but I got this, yeah? You've imprinted every single procedure in my head, procedures I won't need until I'm probably a surgical intern—years from now."

He places a hand on the Dom's shoulder, "But if it helps calm your nerves, the microbe you asked for is Anabaena. Now, please, bring me to school, I'll see you in eight hours?"

Louis puts down the flashcard and sighs, "Sorry, love, I'm just really worried and I want you to do good. This is pre-med, it will set your future. And trust me, these things will help you," Louis looks away, "Now I'm acting like you're real father now—but I'm your Dom, I have the right."

Harry hugs him, "You have every right. Thank you for everything, Daddy." He can't explain it, but with Louis, he feels safe. As if nothing in the world could harm him at all. It's because Louis has treated him so kindly, as an equal. The rules and punishments were there, but if they weren't having a scene, Louis was more of his friend, someone he could run to about anything.

He feels sheltered.

"Alright, let's move, don't want you to be late," Louis pats Harry's back, subtly slipping in the flashcards just in case Harry would need them or find them to be of help.

\--- --- ---

The moment Harry steps out of the car and Louis says 'goodbye', there's something lingering between them that is left unsaid. The dead air is painfully obvious but no one chooses to acknowledge it.

Louis gives Harry one last kiss before watching him go inside Cambridge University's gates.

With all the Doms around him as he walks inside, Harry once again goes battles to go back to the insecure version of himself Louis met a month ago.

He can feel people staring, he was sure, he just doesn't know if they're staring because of his clothes or because he is the infamous Submissive of the legendary Louis Tomlinson.

Or worse, both those reasons.

And so he pretends to be busy on his phone.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," Harry blabbers when he accidentally collides with a force much larger than him. This results to him dropping his phone on the floor, "Oh my—crap, crap, crap," He says, panicked.

"Hey, whoa, mate, calm down," The boy he bumped into reassures, "It's gonna be alright. Here," He picks up the phone and hands it over to Harry.

Harry accepts it, "Um, thank you...?"

The boy smiles, and when Harry gets a good look at him, he realizes he's a Dom, a ginger-haired, cute, Dom, "Ed," The ginger-haired says, "Ed Sheeran. You?"

"Oh, uh, Harry Styles... Sir." Whatever Harry would forget, he'll never forget Louis' one main rule, respect everybody. And the only way he could respect a Dom is by addressing him right.

Ed shakes his head, "None of that, mate. We're like, equals here. Don't care if I'm a Dom or you're a Sub. Whether your femine or not, I don't give a shit, really."

Harry cringes at the curse word, ' _People who curse are classless_ ', Louis constantly reminded him.

But Ed seems like a good guy and has potential to be a good friend.

"The feminine thing, it's a, uh, syndrome, but I just went along with it so—"

The ginger nods in understanding, "I get it, no need to explain yourself. So, mind telling me what's the huge deal with you? Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , is staring at you."

Harry stares at him, "Well, I assumed it was my syndrome but I don't think so... so I guess it's because of," He frowns, "My Dom."

"Your Dom? Why? She a professor here or summat?" Ed asks.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, he's not. It's just that he's kind of like, known in the medical community."

"I'm sorry, it's a he, didn't know," Ed apologizes, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Well, if you don't mind telling me, who's your Dom and why is he causing such hype?"

"Well, uh," Harry regards him and then just spills it from his mouth, "Dr. Louis Tomlinson."

Ed turns pale, and his eyes almost bug out, "Tomlinson? What the—wow. He's like, neurosurgeon of the century. Curer of Schizophrenia, he is what every surgeon wants to be. Plus, he's part of the board of directors here in Cambridge," Ed nudges him, "Hey, that isn't how you got into Cambridge, did you?"

"No, I got a scholarship—" Ed's words dawns on Harry and his jaw drops open, "Wait, he's a part of what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think :) 
> 
> GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS.
> 
> It's exactly 12:10 AM here so MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYSSSS. I LOVE YOUUU.
> 
> Greatest Christmas gift would be to share this story and comment your opinions and constructive criticism, just putting that out there.
> 
> Now I'm going to bed, love youuu.


	7. Chapter 7

"They usually don't write it in his biography or anything," Ed explains when Harry's gotten over the shock of Louis being a part-owner of Cambridge, "I think he rather likes to keep it a low profile thing, but you'll see his name in the halls or whatever, though it would explain why you don't know."

Harry walks alongside him to their first class since they had the same one (CHEM 16, Geneal Chemistry I), "If he keeps a low profile about this, then how did you know?" He's still boiling with anger, pissed at Louis for not telling him something this important.

Ed shrugs, "Saw his name in the board of directors on the way to the bathroom."

"Oh," Harry mutters. They walk in silence after that, Harry contemplating whether he's to confront Louis about this later or leave it be. He decides on just texting the older man first.

Ed and him are inside the classroom by the time he's done typing out the message.

_**Harry Styles: Sir, you're part of the board of directors in Cambridge????** _

Harry locks his phone and sits beside Ed, he digs through his backpack. His hands catch a couple of cards and he pulls them out, laughing when he sees Louis' pile of flashcards, "Oh, I guess Sir's really worried," He inspects them and shows them to Ed, "He's been teaching me non-stop."

Ed goes through them one by one and grins, "Recite the procedure to perform a craniectomy—huh, who would've thought having a surgeon as your teacher would be helpful, you're following in his footsteps? Surgery too?"

The curly headed boy nods, "Yup. You?"

"Surgery as well, mate," Ed says excitedly, "Maybe we can go intern at the same hospital. London General?"

"Sounds great," Harry agrees, shutting up when their professor comes inside the room. The first thing he notices about the prof is his collar, meaning that their Chem teacher is a Submissive, surprising, because teachers—much more professors—aren't usually Sumissives because it would be much harder to handle the class.

Harry's phone beeps.

_**Louis Tomlinson: Right. Yeah, I didn't think to tell you, sorry. But now you know, which is great because you will see me 'round sometime.** _

Harry huffs at Louis text and types out an immediate reply.

_**Harry Styles: Didn't even bother to fucking tell me??? What now? You were the one to get me into this fucking place?** _

He sends the message before he has time to regret anything.

The time it took for Louis to reply gave Harry the opportunity to have his anger die down and be replaced with mortification. Because Louis just threatened him before about repeating mistakes and now, he just spoke out of turn. Again.

The next message Louis sends is terrifyingly long and Harry's hand shake when he reads it.

_**Louis Tomlinson: Harry Edward Styles, you are not to use that kind of language on me. I chose not to tell you because I did not think we needed to make a big deal out of it. And no, I did not get you into Cambridge because if you would have been thinking clearly, you got into Cambridge on your own BEFORE I even met you. Therefore, I had nothing to do with your scholarship, you got that all on your own.** _

_**I have a surgery in a few minutes, do not bother replying to this message, that is not a suggestion. You sit there in class and you listen, take notes, behave. I will call up your teachers to see if you do ANYTHING bad today. I shall administer your punishment when you get home. I'd say watch your actions for the day.** _

\--- --- ---

"Ed, he's gonna kill me," Harry sing-songs in a terrified voice. He's jiggling his leg up and down in anxiousness while waiting for Louis to come pick him up. Ed is beside him, he told Harry that he would wait for Louis before going off on his own.

Ed rolls his eyes, "Mate, this is totally your fault, aye? Shouldn't have done that. If my Sub texted me that way, I'd be delivering more than a spanking."

"Not helping," The Sub says, "He's _way_ stricter than you. And this is the second time I've done it. I can't imagine what he has in mind right now. He's gonna be so pissed."

"Ya think?" Ed gives him a knowing look before a black Aston Martin pulls up in front of them. Louis steps out of the driver's side, takes off his sunglasses and acknowledges Ed, "Good afternoon. Are you Harry's new friend?" His voice is leveled, no sense of anger or any emotion.

Ed looks at Harry then at Louis, "Oh, uh, yeah. Ed Sheeran, pleased to met you, sir."

Louis smiles, a tight one at that, but still refuses to recognize Harry's presence, "Pleasure's mine, Ed. I'm Louis Tomlinson, Harry's Dom. I would love to talk with you more, but Harry and I do need to get going. Be safe."

Harry gives Louis hopeful eyes but the Dom simply turns around and walks back to the car, unlocking it. The Sub looks at his friend, scared, before saying goodbye and rushing to the passenger's seat of the car.

Once the pair have their seatbelts on, Louis speaks as he zooms off, "Do you first want to explain to me what happened this morning?"

Harry wishes that wasn't asked because he just wanted to skip to the punishment and get it over with. Now, he's given permission to speak and he has to explain. Thing is, he has no explanation.

He fidgets on his seat, "I apologize for speaking out of turn, Sir. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Harry, answer my question," Louis orders sternly. Harry stares ahead, they don't seem to be heading home so he comes to the conclusion that Louis had something else in mind—it would explain the suit he was wearing.

"I can't, Sir... I don't know what came over me, I just... it was a pathetic mistake" He trails off, not really knowing how to proceed.

"I saved a life today," Louis answers, the topic totally out of the blue and makes Harry's eyes narrow in sheer curiosity, "It was a very complicated procedure. The guy had two tumours in his brain, one was stuck in the frontal lobe and the other in the occipital lobe. Tell me, what would have happened if I hadn't been able to properly extract the tumor?"

Harry bites his lip, "The patient would've lost his ability to speak, it may also affect his motor control. And he could've been blind."

Louis nods, "If I made a _pathetic_ mistake, I would've rendered him incapable of speech, control and the ability to see. The thing is, I've made this mistake once in my residency, I pulled out the tumor too fast form the parietal lobe that movement had become impossible. I made the patient paralyzed. It was my mistake and I owned up to it, making sure I never repated the same mistake twice."

"I set rules for you to follow, not because I want to strip you off your freedom but because I need to train you. You want to be a surgeon? You need to learn that not everything will be about memorizing. At the end of the day, it will come down to making mistakes and learning from them."

"That is also why I punish you. I punish you so you know what you did wrong. The more you repeat your mistakes, the more you spoil yourself, and you will not learn. It is my job to make sure you learn. Mistakes made pathetically and without reason are not to be ignored.

"What you did today is completely unacceptable, especially since it is the second time you have done it. It is nearly impossible to keep a person from speaking out of turn, but I will make sure you learn not to speak out of turn without valid reasoning. I am mad, yes, but not at you, at your actions."

Louis sits still for a moment, hand clenched tightly around the wheel, "This is what we're going to do. I want you to get out of the car, take your clothes off and fold them over the hood of this car. And then I want you over the hood as well, bum up in the air then you wait."

Harry doesn't wait another second. He hops out of the car and takes his leggings and sweater off before giving his panties a hesitant glance but shimmied out of it anyway. He watches Louis take something out the trunk of the car as he drapes himself over the hood of it.

Louis picks up a whip and positions himself behind Harry.

"Alright, Harry. Why are we here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!! Love you guys <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn appears :) 
> 
> And a bit of Taylor Swift, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support guys! It's amazing, really.

Harry inhales a shaky breath, "We're here because I need to be disciplined."

Louis snaps the whip onto the floor, making the naked Sub flinch a bit, "Now, why do you need to be disciplined?" He rubs Harry's bare bottom and watches the boy shiver with anticipation.

"Because I was disrespectful and said inappropriate things to you."

The Dom hums in thought, "I want you to run me through your wrongdoing, starting from the time you realized I am a member of the board until what you learned. I will be giving you thirty hits with this whip and then we will have the second part of your punishment afterwards, do you understand?"

Harry manages a nod, "Yes, Sir. I understand."

Louis brings back his hand and brings down the first strike, hard, "You may begin."

"I learned about it through Ed," Harry speaks through gritted teeth, trying very hard not to cry out in pain—he's just at the second hit, "And was kinda pissed because it seemed like something really important and I couldn't imagine why—why you wouldn't tell me." His body jumps forward by the impact of the fifth hit, he wasn't bleeding but his bum sure was hurting—Louis knows how to deliver a good hit.

"So I texted you—ow!" Harry's not sure how much more of this he could take, "Then Ed and I talked about stuff," _ten_ , "Then you messaged me back—ah! Sir! It hurts!" He cries out, shoulders tensing. Louis stops for a moment and rubs his back, "You're alright, baby boy, colour out if you must. Continue."

Harry lets a tear fall, "And when you told me you kinda forgot to tell me, it angered me more," He pauses and lets the crack of the whip echo in the alley, praying no one would come across them—not that it's unusual, Harry would just be 100x more embarrassed than he already is, "And when I types out the next reply, I swear I wasn't thinking! Promise, Daddy!" He gasps, his bum getting much more painful every minute.

 _Sixteen_ , "After you answered me again and told m enot to reply, I shut my ph—phone off."

He allows himself to breathe first. Slowly.

"Then went through the day, and I swear I didn't do anything naughty or bad. Or against the rules," _twenty_ , "I told Ed about it and he told me it was my fault anyway—I know it—ow!—was."

At this point, Harry lets his tears flow freely, Louis dominating him more than ever, "You fetched me after that and now we're here," He sobs, "So you can administer punishment."

Louis speaks up, "Very good, Harry, now tell me what you are supposed to learn at the end of this punishment."

"I shall refrain from— from speaking inappropriately and without respect."

The Dom gives him the third to the last strike, "Is that all?"

Harry blinks away his tears and attempts to focus, remembering the short conversation him and Louis had a couple moments ago, "I— I, uh, mistakes shouldn't be repeated and should be learned from instead."

"Very good, princess."

 _Thirty_.

Louis drops the whip and pulls Harry up, "You did great, love, I'm so proud of you," He murmurs, giving Harry a kiss. When they pull apart Louis smiles softly, "How are you feeling, darling?"

Harry wipes a tear and hugs Louis, "I'm so so sorry, Sir, I promise I won't do it again. It hurt so much!"

The Dom returns the embrace, "You did well, Harry. I'll see to it that it won't happen again as well, okay? I'm sorry to have to say this but I still have the second part of your punishment, just to make sure the lesson sticks. Do you have any idea why I'm wearing a suit right now?"

Harry looks down, trying his best not to touch his bum because Louis wouln't like that, "No, Sir."

"That's alright," Louis responds, "I'm wearing a suit because tonight I have a to go to a party, a very important one. It's a fundraising event for the hospital. There will be lots of people and I was going to take you as my plus one to enjoy, get drunk maybe, have a little scene afterwards. Maybe even finally get onto doing it."

Louis and Harry haven't fucked.

They've done millions of things, most things sexual. And Harry's been longing for Louis to finally make a move and claim him.

And now he just ruined that chance.

"Too bad you couldn't control yourself, so I'll have to postpone that, maybe. I'm still going to take you as my plus one, but there will be a catch," Louis digs his hand into his pocket and brings out panties and a small metal cock ring that makes Harry's cock twitch.

Louis grins, "You will be wearing both of these the whole night. This is a vibrating type, by the way," He hands the panties to Harry, "And this," He lifts the ring, "Has a padlock in it. So you won't be cumming until I see fit. Put it on, wear your clothes. I'll wait for you inside the car."

\--- --- ---

Harry has never felt more humiliated than he does now.

Apparently, the chief of surgery decided to donate 5% of the funds to the department who earns the most this night. And Louis being Louis decided to drag Harry around as he went to go talk to some investors, celebrities or potential donors.

 _Humiliating_ is what one can describe Harry's current position.

"Yes, yes, he's really cute, isn't he?" Louis chuckles, a glass of wine in one hand and Harry's leash in another. He attached a leash to Harry's collar before they entered the party. Don't forget the fact that his panties are also constantly sending vibrations throughout him.

The potential investor sipped her wine, "Really cute. And obedient too!" She exclaims, motioning at the way Harry knelt by Louis, inwardly grumbling about the whole situation.

Louis raises his glass, "He's gotta be obedient if he doesn't want to add up to his punishment tonight."

The girl hums in agreement, "Ah, I get that. I was going to bring my Sub along but figured I don't want that much hassle, they're annoying, really. Useless pricks that get on your backs, I'd throw my Sub away if I could."

Harry perks up at that and nudges at Louis' thigh, wanting to get away from this woman. Louis senses this and is also beginning to be pissed with the woman as well, so he grasps Harry's shoulder comfortingly and looks at the investor, "So, uh, any plans on donating for our hospital?" He says in a very forced but sweet smile.

"Oh! Yes, of course," She puts down her wine glass and takes out a check and pen from her purse, "How many zeroes do you need here?" She giggles— _not_ in the cute way Harry does, though, but in a rather irritating, girly way.

Louis makes a face at her attitude but goes with it anyway, "As much as you want to put."

The girl looks up and hands him the check she's written out for him, "I'm Taylor Swift, by the way, CEO of Swift Inc."

He has no idea what company that is.

"I know that company!" The surgeon grimaces, "Louis Tomlinson, head of neurosurgery in London General. You could put that check in the donation box right by the stage," Louis points to the heavily sealed case. He watches Taylor pack up her things, give Harry a glare and then leave.

Louis then sits on a chair and pulls Harry up on his lap, "Oh gosh, baby, I am so sorry about her, she was so horrible, I'm sorry for what she said, princess. You're perfect, you know that, right?"

Harry whimpers and buries his Louis' chest, "She was so rude, Daddy."

"I know, love, I promise you won't have to deal with any of that anymore. Come on, you stand up and let's meet a couple of my closest friends, yeah? Get you finally introduced, and then," Louis leans closer, "Maybe I could reward you for being so good for the total of your punishment? Would you like that?"

"Yes, Sir, please," Harry begs.

"Figures. How's your bum doing?"

"It hurts, Sir, but it's getting better, I think."

Louis eyes Harry's very obvious bulge and slips a hand inside his pocket, feeling the remote of Harry's panties just within reach, "I really do think you need to get off. Get up, this is going to be a quick talk with some other attendings and fellows."

Harry stands up and squeals when Louis turns up the vibrations in his body. Louis just smirks and pulls along his leash, dragging him to a couple of his close friends.

"Zaynie, I'm glad to see you again, mate," Louis hugs his best friend, head of pediatrics, that (in reality) he just saw a couple hours ago before going to fetch Harry from school.

Zayn pats his back and hands him a glass, "You too, Tommo. Who's this beauty?" He addresses Harry, playfully touching the Sub.

Louis swats him away, "I'm possesive, mate, get out. This is my Sub, Harry Styles. He is... studying in Cambridge to become a doctor."

Zayn fakes a gasp, "You finally found someone just like you, Pepito."

The neurosurgeon covers his mouth in mock offense, "You did not just call me Pepito again. I told you to get over that name. It's been nine years, Zayn!"

 _Pepito_ is a name Louis was called in his intern year by a Spanish, Christian patient. Due to the fact that the patient could not remember his name but has taken a very fond liking to him, she decided to call him Pepito. According to her, Pepito is some kind of Christian-derived name in Spanish. But no one really cared about that, the only thing Louis' fellow interns cared about was how the name sounded ridiculous to them.

And so it's been an inside joke ever since. The name having stuck to Louis for the past nine years.

"I just did, Pepito," Zayn teases, "Oh, and guess what Niall's found out earlier." Niall Horan is their batchmate, head of general surgery. The three began their internship in London General and had all turned out to become great surgeons. Of course, Louis went to Harvard as a trial thing at some point, but he didn't like it and went back to London again.

"Yeah? What gossip has he gotten this time?"

"In his O.R, he overheard a couple of interns talking about you in the gallery because the idiots didn't realize the intercom was on. And apparently you have a nickname among them."

Louis raises an eyebrow, "Really? What is it?"

Zayn chuckles—half drunk— and leans close to Louis, "They fond over you, Sassmasta from Doncasta."

"Seriously?" Louis laughs, "Sassmas— fine, I won't fail to live up to that name. If that's all you have to say, I'll leave you here to your drunken self and Harry and I are just going to take care of some things."

_"Happy fucking, suckers!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is reeling with so much ides right now. I have the whole plot set and whatever. I'm even thinking of writing a sequel cuz I have so much ideas for that as well. This is really fun to write, damn.
> 
> I love you guys so much!
> 
> Don't stop commenting btw, it keeps me going and motivates me so muchhhh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a different writing style in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ.
> 
> I want to clarify things around here before we proceed, okay? I've been getting messages about how Klinefelter's Syndrome isn't being accurately portrayed in this fic. I want to say this, I've done research of my own and I understand where you're coming from with the criticism but I also know what I am dealing with here, alright? As I've portrayed in this fic, Harry is very much feminine BUT it doesn't come from the syndrome, I am not saying that everyone wiht the syndrome is subjected to cross dressing or is gay or whatever, I'm just saying that that's HARRY. And physically, when I say that Harry has a small penis, I literally mean small because that's the common thing people with Syndrome XXY have. Also, I haven't described Harry's height just yet, but rn he would be smaller than Louis because LOUIS IS 34 AND HE IS JUST 16 god damn. He'll grow taller than Louis at some point because that's how it is, he does become abnormally tall but that's later on. And the lack of sexual desire doesn't mean he can't have sexual desire.
> 
> Another thing is I had complaints about the psychological effects of Klinefelter and how it doesn't seem to be affecting Harry, well, the syndrome may affect others psychologically (learning setback or whatever) but it doesn't really mean everyone is affected.
> 
> And for the love of God, I am in NO WAY making fun of the syndrome, nor am I calling this one hot or sexy but that doesn't mean Harry would be incapable of being loved. Syndromes and disorders are like my thing, I do research about it and I want to be able to spread awareness about it in any way I can because I know how hard it is living with it and living with people with disorders or syndromes or whatever. That's what I'm doing through this fic. I just want to spread awareness. I don't care if it's just to the larry fandom because the more people aware, the better.
> 
> So just a message, to the people who like the story, I appreciate the support very much. You guys have no idea how happy you make me and I love you so so much.
> 
> To those who don't like it and still take the time to read and comment and tell me to stop writing because I apparently don't seem to understand what I'm writing, you can go to space and take your helmet off, thank you very much.
> 
> Now, to the story:

_"Haz, you were so good for your punishment." Harry purred at that and lets Louis kiss him down to his stomach._

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Louis sits at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He's surrounded by darkness and the only light in the room is the two lamps on the desks by the bed. It's certainly a intimidating setting.

_"Need me to take the cock ring off? Make you cum, love?"_

Harry sits by the headrest and plays with the sheets, staring at the faint shadow of his Dom "Am I not good enough?" He says softly.

_The Sub hissed and bucked his hips up, "Yes, Sir, please take the ring off."_

The Dom shakes his head, "It isn't that. It's not you. I just—I can't explain it, I just can't."

_"You're pretty, you know that, right? You're the prettiest person I know and I'm proud to call you my Sub," Louis moved to unlock the cock ring._

Harry looks at the ceiling, smiling incredulously as if he can't believe anything Louis is saying, "Seriously? You're going to approach me with that whole, 'it's not you, it's me' thing?"

_"You can't cum until I say so, okay? Even after I take the ring off. Do you understand?"_

Louis glances up at the boy, "Don't talk to me that way, you just had your first punishment about talking to me in such a rude manner," He scolds, but there was barely any hint of anger behind his tone. All he was was upset.

_Harry nodded quickly, "Yes, Sir, I understand."_

"You told me in the car I wasn't allowed to get pissed with no reason. Guess what, Sir? I have a very viable reason for why I am directing my anger towards you right now," Harry growls.

_"I'm going to give you a couple of strokes then you can cum," Louis smiled, carefully sliding off the ring._

Louis stands up, facing Harry with a dark shadow gracing his face, "Alright, fine. You're right. But I have a reason for what I did as well. Just... let me gather my words and hear me out, okay?" He pleads, a very apologetic look on his face. He's also stressed, Harry can see that.

_Harry writhed in pleasure as Louis continued to tease him, "Daddy, may I cum, please?"_

"What's there to hear out?" Harry spits, taking a pillow and throwing it across the room in anger.

_"You can cum, sweetheart. Go on, for Daddy."_

Louis closes his eyes for a second and starts with, "I'm really sorry, darling, I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

_"You look so pretty like that, baby," Louis whispered, "What do you want Daddy to do next?"_

"I was planning on it, seriously, I really was. But... something just got in the way, and I've been feeling it for months now and I can't do it without telling you."

_Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes, "Fuck me, Daddy, please, just fuck me."_

Harry stands up as well, so he's near Louis' height even though he's stark naked, "Okay, then tell me. Because you just destroyed me, yeah? You destroyed me with your act. So just tell me, because either way, I wouldn't care anymore, you can't do any more damage than you already have. You broke me."

_Louis was about to make a move but his eyes narrow and he immediately retracted from Harry, ceasing all contact, "I can't, I'm so sorry," He said, moving to the edge of the bed to sit down._

The Dom looks so broken in Harry's eyes and he just wants to apologize and they could spend the rest of the night happy, but whatever Harry's learned from Louis, the number one thing is that he needs to know when to stand his ground. Now is the right time to stand his ground, "Well? Spit it out."

_Harry was dumbfounded and he sat up, "What do you mean... you can't?"_

Louis turns away and a cry escapes his lips, "The last month I've been... conflicted. I keep telling myself that I'm hallucinating or whatever, but I've been really conflicted."

_"I can't, Harry, I mean I really can't."_

"God," Harry groans, "Just cut to the chase."

_"Just... let me think first, please," Louis asked._

"I can't fuck you without it meaning something, because it's just so wrong. The first time I met you, I felt my dopamine, ardrenaline and serotonin levels increase, and that's completely normal for our relationship. But for the past few weeks, Harry Styles," Louis lets out a pathetic laugh, "You've made my neurotransmitters produce uncontainable amounts oxytocin and vasopressin."

Harry allows the words to process in his mind, he translates the terms and finally comes to a conclusion, the meaning makes his eyes twitch, "You—you're saying that you... that you love me."

Louis spreads his arms and makes a weird, unsure face, "I didn't know how to word it, but yeah."

"You... you broke me just a couple moments ago... and now you're saying that you... love me," Harry pauses and stares right into Louis' eyes, breaking almost every rule in the book... but he doesn't care, because him and Louis needed to have conversations like this at some points, "Do you not realize how wrong that is?

The older lad slowly lowers his arms, "I, uh, I'm not catching your drift."

Harry points at him, "You know what, right now, within the walls of this room, I want it to be clear that I can tell you anything I want and I won't get punished for it. Because I have every right to say what I'm going to say and I won't allow you to give me a consequence because of it."

Louis nods, his face saying that he is 100% uncertain about everything at this point.

The younger boy folds his arms across his chest, "You don't _love_ , me, Louis. If you _loved_ me, you didn't need to see it fit to _break_ me. You would've talked to me before promising me anything. You don't love me, you don't break the people you love, and that's exactly what _you_ just did to _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of putting all my writing on wattpad instead. What do you guys think? Although I might finish this fic here, I'm planning to put up new fics there instead cuz like, it's a whole lot easier and less hassle. But you guys tell me hahaha if i transferred there, would you still read?
> 
> And also, sorry for the rant at the top, I just got kinda pissed.
> 
> What do you guys think about the story so far? :)
> 
> And what did you think of the new style of writing I tried? It's not an every chapter thing but I need to know cuz I'm planning to use it on a major event at some point, and if you don't like it then I'll brew up something elsep :P
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
